Memories
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: Jack Frost is trapped in the memory of his death. Tooth just wants to bring him to safety. Rated T. Summary sucks. One-shot. Message me if you want more.


**AN: I just had to write about Jack and Tooth-who didn't want them to kiss at the end right? I loved the movie and got inspired to want to work at DreamWorks now. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Set after the movie, I guess.**

…

_The moment he hits the water, he panics. Coldness envelopes him, drenching him to the core as he struggles to get back to the surface. _

Jack.

_He has to get back. He has to. There's his family on the other side of the ice. His sister is probably bawling her eyes out, his parents most likely a mess. _

Jack.

_The water begins to weigh his body down as his lungs burn for air. His limbs grow heavy with exhaustion. He opens his mouth to scream that he's down here in the water, but liquid fills his throat and small bubbles form in front of him. He twirls and struggles in the water, choking. _

_Something plunges itself above him. _

_A hand. _

_He reaches out to try and grab onto it. He's just inches-_inches_-from safety. Their fingertips barely touch and he's desperate to get a full grip. As his fingertips hook on, he grows cold. So cold…numb._

Jack_._

_His hand slips. _

_His vision blurs. _

_His body slowly begins to drift away from the opened surface._

_Away from safety; from family; from life._

_Tears are the last things to leave his body._

"Jack!"

Hands grip his shoulders and Jack Frost's blue eyes are sparkling with tears as he thrashes around, breathing heavily.

"Jack, listen to me," Tooth says soothingly, her grip still on his shoulders. "I want you to open your eyes. Okay?"

He doesn't answer her, but it seems like he thrashing a little less. Maybe. "Open your eyes Jack."

Suddenly, he sits up and his eyes force themselves open. His blue orbs search the room frantically and now he's writhing more than ever as tears cascade down his pale cheeks, turning into small icicles when they leave his face.

"Jack, its Tooth." His eyes then lock onto hers, wide and fearful. "Jack, I think…I think you had a-". She stops when his arms go around her feathered neck. Tooth puts her small hands on his back, not minding that his entire touch is cold. And then she realizes he's crying again, his entire composure broken.

"It's okay…I-It was just a bad dream. Nothing's going to hurt you now," she sooths.

He pulls back and doesn't look at her, almost embarrassed like he's made a wrong move.

"Jack?"

"M-my memories," he says.

"What?"

"I was dreaming of how I died. And this time…I was so close to being rescued."

Tooth doesn't know what to say. "Well…you're here now, right?" She hopes it doesn't sound rude, or mean, but more of a better thing that his past is behind him.

"I…guess." Then, he realizes he's in North's workshop, in a corner of the top floor. "What…what are we doing here?" he asks.

"North wanted to call a meeting and when you didn't show, I went looking for you." A blush creeps into her cheeks and she hopes he can't see.

"Oh…yeah." He remembers he got to North's early and closed his eyes for a second, tired from the previous evening. He was making it snow in time for Christmas. He guessed he fell asleep. "How'd you find me?"

Tooth smiles. "Well, it wasn't that hard." She indicates to the wall behind him. Frost spirals itself up the pillar in an intricate pattern. She saw it from North's office.

"Oh."

Tooth gets up from the ground. "I think we should go," she says and extends a hand. He takes it, but doesn't let go when he's up. "Tooth."

She turns around and Jack pulls her toward him. "J-Jack?" she asks, noticing the close proximity, as her heart beats faster in her chest.

"I-Thank you for helping me, Tooth." He has a look in his eyes that she can't figure out.

"Of cour-!" His lips are on hers and she nearly melts right on the spot. His lips are cool and gentle she notices as her hand weaves itself through his hair. He pulls back, a smile on his face.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he says, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I-M-me too…We should head back." She untangles her hand from his hair and begins to move. "J-Jack!" she says suddenly and turns around to face him again.

"Yes?"

"Anytime…anytime you need someone…to help you…I'm always here." A blush covers her face.

A smile tugs at his lips. "Thank you."

…

**AN: Even though this is and most likely will remain a one-shot, reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, I made a forum: Rise of the Guardians Challenges and Competitions. Check it out!**


End file.
